The Same Team
by 1ilovecheddarcheese
Summary: Changed from Six Years. "This will take about six years." Rudy told the agents. "I know you don't like each other but you are on the same team here."/ Kim and Jack are secret agents who despise each other. What happens when they must work together and even live together to protect each other.
1. Chapter 1: The team

**Here's a new story!**

* * *

No one's POV

"Did you get the tracking device on him?" Agent Jack Brewer asked.

"Yes, check the second tracking room. Monitor number five." Agent Kim Crawford replied.

Jack nodded before heading down the long corridors of the agency.

This is Jack, Jack Brewer. He is an agent working at a top secret agency. Basically he's trained to fight criminals, has brown hair, despises Kim Crawford. That's right, he doesn't like Kim. But they work together and so he will only tolerate her in missions or when they are dealing with something serious, like this criminal.

Jack walked in the dim room filled with monitors. Each tracking a different criminal. Some monitors were blank or tracking the tiny tracking chips. The agency loses them all the time but because they are tracked, they can find them with no problems.

"Hey dude." Jack's best friend and fellow agent Jerry Martinez said. "Kim told me you'd be stopping by."

"Really?" Jack replied raising an eyebrow unamused. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the monitor.

"Milton says he is taking the next plane to Alaska." Jerry said

"We need to figure out why."

"Milton said he may stay in hiding for a while."

"I should pay him a visit."

"Cool, Alaska! You can meet penguins!"

"I'll get to meet buffalo. Besides, penguins only live in the Southern Hemisphere Jerry!"

"Right... I knew that!"

"Sure you did. The point is you should come with me. You'll learn something about animals too."

"That's cool. Can I meet a penguin at a zoo?"

"Alright fine, but first I need to talk to Rudy." He said before walking out of the room.

He walked down the the end of the hallway and entered the glass high speed elevator. He pushed a button to take him to the floors floor or better known as the commander's offices. It's on the second floor. Most of the agency is underground.

Well, because Jack has some time right now, I will tell you about the team.

You just met Jerry Martinez, Jack's best friend. He is not the brightest person on the team but he's really good at sneaking into places. He can be smart, if or when he wants to be.

Rudy Gillespie, he is in charge of the agency. He is quit childish but is a great leader and agent when needed.

Milton Krupnick, the brains of the agency and good with spy gear. He's usually backup but he's an great agent.

Lastly, agent Eddy Jones. He is good at crafting simple weapons out of natural resources.

Oh, and I forgot about Grace Davis. She's Kim's best friend at the agency. She's good with disguises and costumes. She doesn't go on missions unless it's an absolute emergency.

Well now you've met most of the team Jack actually has any relationship to. I didn't bother telling you about Kimberly because Jack thinks she's annoying and he doesn't like her. She's always 'in his way' and thinks she's not even _that _good of an agent... She's a great agent, second best, next to Jack.

The team trains daily at the indoor dojo, gym and mission preparation, where they practice walking on walls, using lasers ect.

The elevator stopped at the second floor. Jack walked out of the elevator and into Rudy's office. He had no idea about what he had just walked into.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's really short. The chapters will get longer.**

**review and tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue the story. Ten reviews for second chapter please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot. **

**Also I forgot to mention the ages. They all start out as 16.  
**

* * *

Jack POV

I walked into Rudy's office and closed the door. Not only was he the head of the agency, he also personally trains our team. His office is filled with trophies that we've won at Karate tournaments.

"Hello Rudy." I said sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Hey Jack" Rudy replied. He didn't sound like his childish self today. This can't be good.

"What's wrong."

"I heard about you catching that criminal. Good work."

"I didn't catch the criminal but we've got a tracking device on him and Milton says that he is going to Alaska and lying under the radar for a while."

"Well we'll take care of him later" Rudy said in a monotone voice.

I stared at him for a moment, "What's wrong."

"Well..."

"Rudy!"

"Well..."

"Stop stalling!"

"Fine." he paused

"So?"

"SomeoneisafteryouandKim. I know you don't like her but please do this." he said

"Okay. I only got that last part and so I'm guessing this has something to do with Kim." I said.

"Someone is after you and Kim."

"Who? Why is it just me and Kim."

"Well technically these people are after the entire team."

"Then why did you just say the two of us."

"You guys are the most advanced agents here. They want to take down the BWSA." **(Bobby Wasabi Secret Agency)**

"What agency."

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Oh, the BDA" **(Black Dragon Agency)**

"You have to be careful you see..." Rudy began but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Rudy, you called me?" Kim said poking her head into the room.

"Yes, why don't you take a seat next to Jack." Rudy replied calmly.

"Okay...What's going on?" Kim asked taking a seat next to me.

"Why do you have to be here." I whined under my breathe. But Kim still heard it.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk." she snapped turning towards me.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions." I countered.

"Why do you..."

"Guys!" Rudy interrupted. "This assignment requires the both of you."

"Why!" We yelled back at him.

"I don't like working with her." I continued.

"I agree."

"Wow" I said sarcastically. "The great Kimberly Crawford is agreeing with someone? Let alone me? I'm so honored!"

"Stop mocking me." Then she muttered "I don't sound like that." I smirked. I looked at her posture. She was hunched over trying to cover her face with her blonde hair. She looked depressed, sad, worried. I was confused, why would she have any of those emotions right now. I remember when she first joined the team. She was fearless, never backed down, always trying to make things work. But then again, I don't remember a lot from those days. She lifted her head and looked at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on Rudy.

"Yes, I believe the entire world is aware of that."

"Hate is a strong word Rudy. Try despise." I said covering up my embarrassment. Luckily Kim didn't notice.

"Isn't that an even stronger word?" he asked

"Exactly" I replied cautiously. What's wrong with me!

"Oh so you despise me." Kim argued

"Why do you have to join in every conversation I make." I said returning to my normal self.

"Because you included me in this conversation!"

"I didn't include you!"

"Yes you did! You said you despised me" She said empathizing the 'me'.

"You guys are still on one side here. You guys need to take down the BDA!" Rudy yelled startling us.

"Why didn't you just say so!" Kim yelled.

"You wouldn't let me say so! You were to busy arguing with Jack here." He said pointing to me.

"This assignment is incredibly long. You have to gain each others trust." Rudy told us. "I know you don't like each other but you are on the same team here."

"Gain each others trust?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain but not only are you in danger but the world is in danger as well." Rudy said. "You'll figure out your mission as you go along." he finished.

"Well then how do we know how to prepare." I asked.

"It's already taken care of. You are going to stay here in Seaford. You will go to school regularly." He took a deep breathe. "Youguysaregoingtohavetolivetogetheraswell and that's an order!"

"We didn't hear anything besides 'and that's an order"."

"I got 'as well and that's an order'." Kim said

"Well aren't you little miss perfect."

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes.

"I said You guys are going to have to live together as well."

"What!" We yelled at the same time.

"It's an order!" Rudy screamed "You guys will not be training here. Instead, you will be training at the Bobby Wasabi dojo."

"Fine" I mumbled

"Good. Now get out because you guys are annoying me!" He yelled

We nodded and Kim and I exited the office. We looked at each other before walking in opposite ways.

* * *

Kim POV

This is why we don't communicate more often. Everything turns into a fight. I miss the old Jack.

"Jack" I whispered "Where did you go."

* * *

**There is the second chapter :)**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Ten more reviews?**

**Check out my profile for updates on updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: The move

Kim POV

Living with him? Rudy definitely did not think this through. I can barely sit in the same room as him without him making a witty comment.

I walked to the lounge to meet Grace. I promised to tell her everything that happened in Rudy's office.

"Hey Grace." I said approaching her nervously.

"Your back! Why did Rudy want to see you." she asked.

"Well... You see..."

"For the love of rhinestones just tell me!"

"I have to live with Jack and we have to work together because the entire team is threatened by the BDA."

"Wait, say that again?"

"What, the team is threatened by the BDA?"

"No, the thing before that."

"Taking the BDA down with Jack?"

"Closer but no, the first thing you said."

"I went to Rudy's office?"

"Really Kim, really?"

"Fine. I have to live in the same residence as Jack."

"That's awesome!"

"No it isn't! When we went to Rudy's office all he did was make witty comments to annoy me."

"Maybe it means he likes you."

"He'll like me when pigs learn to fly."

"What if it is a remote control flying pig. I think Jerry got one for Christmas."

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, that doesn't count."

"When are you moving."

"I don't know. I'll have to ask."

She gave me a hug. "I have to go now. Good luck."

"Thanks Grace."

* * *

Jack POV

How will this arrangement work out. We can barely stand each other just at work, know we have to live together! I walked to Jerry's room to tell him everything.

"What happened." Jerry asked when I walked into the room. "don't stall come out and say it."

Jerry knew me that well. "Let's just say the BDA is after the entire team. Me and a certain enemy of mine are the main targets. We have to live together."

"Kim?"

"Yup"

"Hey, I think this would be good for you guys. You can learn to cooperate with each other."

"That will happen when pigs fly." Jerry opened his mouth to say something but I knew him just as well. "No, your robot you got for Christmas does not count."

He chuckled "Well good luck man."

"Thanks" then I added under my breathe "I'll need it."

* * *

I saw Kim in the agency's kitchen. I walked up behind her.

"Did you tell Grace about it." I asked. She jumped and swung around.

"Oh, it's just you and yea. You tell Jerry?"

"Yes. And I'm offended."

"That's great and so? Anyway, I can't believe Grace focuses on us two getting along instead of the fact that the entire team is in danger."

"I know! We'll get along"

"When pigs fly." We said at the same time. I chuckled softly

"By the way, don't scare me." Kim said

"Why, you're trained to be on guard at all times."

"Well I'm sorry if I think I should be safe in the agency."

"Well you should be on guard during the mission."

"I will be."

"You sure you won't get scared."

"Will you stop picking up a fight with every word or sentence that comes out of my mouth?"

"If you keep your mouth shut we won't have a problem."

"If you were nicer you would just try to get along."

"Well if you were nicer, you wouldn't be so judgmental!"

"Well how will we stand to live with each other if you think I'm the one who's being difficult."

"Well why don't you just leave this conversation now if you think I'm the one being difficult."

"Fine I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I looked at Kim as she walked away. Rudy watched the whole thing and shook his head in disappointment. This mission may be harder than I thought.

* * *

I didn't know when we were moving but the later the better. In fact, if I can talk Rudy into letting us live separately.

I stormed into Rudy's office and saw... Kim!

"What are you doing here." She asked

"Oh brother." Rudy mumbled.

"What are you doing here." I asked

"I'm here to find out more about our, living arrangements."

"Me too."

"So Rudy, when are we moving and is there any way we can get out of this?"

"You guys should pack. The sooner we get you settled in the better and no, you can not wiggle your ways out of this."

I groaned.

"Why do you have to be so negative about everything!"

"Why do you care about what I do!"

"Why do you have to answer my question with a question!"

"Why are you doing the same!"

"Why can't you just answer my question and stop talking!"

"Why do you have to ask a question in the first place!"

"Enough!" Rudy yelled.

"Why!" we yelled back.

"Get out!" Rudy said.

We paused to catch our breaths from yelling so much.

"Now!" Rudy yelled and we scurried out of his office as fast as we could. he slammed the door behind us.

"Look what you did!" Kim yelled

"Oh what I did!" I asked offended

"You're a jerk!"

"Oh yea? Well you're a brat!"

"Don't start and leave now!" Rudy called from behind the door

Kim huffed and stomped away leaving me in the empty hallway.

* * *

Today is moving day. Moving day. No matter how many times I say it, it seems so unreal! Kim packed all her stuff in five suitcases. I knew girls packed a lot but this is kind of crazy for a secret agent. We were only suppose to bring necessary items for survival. We weren't allowed to bring extra stuff. Anything extra was to be left at the agency.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Kim said slamming the trunk closed.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" I asked opening the drivers door.

"Yes I do and you're not driving."

"Well I'm not letting you drive."

"Why? I got my license before you did."

"It's because you were yelling at me to go faster through my headpiece. You were only allowed to use it in emergencies at the time."

"Stop fighting now!" Rudy screamed at us. "If you aren't mature and careful, you can be taken down easily. You have to look out for each other."

"Okay." I said. Rudy motioned for me to get into the drivers seat. Kim wanted to say something but Rudy glared at her.

I turned the car on and pulled out of the garage. We rode in complete silence. By complete silence, I mean complete silence. I was driving a hybrid and besides the sound on tires on the asphalt, it is very quiet.

We finally arrived at the small house we were staying at. At least it looked small from the outside. Me and Kim decided to take a small tour of the house before moving our stuff in. Something we actually agreed on.

The house was pretty high-tech. The basement and garage were filled with different gadgets and monitors. The house was huge! It expanded mainly underground but it stretched pretty far back into the backyard. The majority of the house was sound proof.

The agency even took time to furnish the house. There were two bedrooms on the second floor and an office with a secret door to a lab.

When you walked in from the front door the house looks completely normal. The only unnormal things were the hidden doors, weapons and the basement.

After our tour Kim claimed a room and began unpacking.

When we each finished unpacking, we decided to order some pizza. While we were eating in silence, our mission Pods lit up. **(I'm going to call something for short. if you have any ideas, it is probably better than what I'm thinking of calling them.)** I pressed speak.

"Jack, Kim go to down town now!" Rudy said. "By the movie theater."

Without a second thought me and Kim raced to the motorcycles which were conveniently parked in the garage.

Once we got to the location Rudy sent us. What we saw was nothing we expected.

That 'thing' drew out his weapon and we did the same.

"Hey, it's been a while."

* * *

**Thank you for all the great reviews. **

**As a thank you present, here's chapter three! There's a lot of fighting right now but the next chapter is where the story really starts. Even though this ends as a cliffy! Just being the devious person I'm not, I'm can't update for a while, at least a week. LEAST. School! Why was it invented!**

**Changing the subject Loving the new season! Who agrees.**

**xoxo love ya'll :***


	4. Chapter 4: All is not explained

**Please read the bottom**

* * *

Kim POV

"How have you been." The guy asked directing the question to Jack. "And who is this." He was in the shadows of the building and had a black mask over his face. I didn't recognize him but Jack did.

"What are you doing here." Jack asked

"Getting impatient are we." He lowered his weapon. I couldn't see what the weapon was specifically and I concentrated on the weapon. I could tell Jack was trying to do the same thing.

"No, I just want to get the full story before I shoot."

"Who is this." he repeated gesturing to me. "This your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you care about her."

"None of your business."

"Really,"

"I'm not afraid to shoot without an answer."

The guy chuckled. "You know, I've improved over the past couple of years. You don't scare me."

"Just answer the stupid question."

"And what is this um...stupid question." he glared at Jack "Besides, if the question is so stupid, why should I answer it."

I could tell Jack was getting really angry. "Why are you here!"

"I'm not alone on this mission Jack." He stepped towards us, catching a glimpse of the weapon was all I need. It was a silent laser gun. **(Just saying, most of the weapons are either made up or if they exist, I don't know what they're called. I'm not an expert in weaponry.)**

_Why would he have that kind of weapon. _

He lifted the weapon into the light again and I saw a BDA logo.

_That's where he got the weapon._

I could see Jack noticed the logo as well.

Jack lowered his weapon slightly, gesturing for me to do the same. I hesitated at first but I really didn't know what was going on here so I did as I was told er gestured?

"You know what?" He asked cutting through the silence. He looked...nervous?

"What." Jack asked

"I'll be back" He said quickly before running further into the shadows and disappearing.

I turned to Jack. "Who was that." Jack stood there frozen.

"You'll know soon enough." A voice said from behind us.

We turn around to see Rudy. _So that's why he backed out, but I'm still confused._

"You guys should get some sleep. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning no later than eight. Got it?" Rudy asked

We nodded our heads. "And no fighting." Rudy said sternly before returning to a black van parked across the road.

"Why does he treat us like little kids." I asked

"Maybe cause you act like one." Jack replied plainly.

"Me? Act like a kid." I asked

"Yup, that's what I said." I stared at him in disbelief. I was about to say something when he cut me off. "Don't argue now, we can continue it tomorrow. I'm tired." He said jumping onto his motorcycle, leaving me in his dust, or gravel.

* * *

I woke up this morning bright and early. I checked the time, it was 7:00 am. I had about an hour to get to Rudy's office.

I did my daily routine taking up a half hour. I wonder if Jack was awake. I walked down the winding staircase. Did I mention we had that? Anyway, I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It was from Jack.

_To Kim,_

_Didn't really want to start a fight before we meet up with Rudy so I went early.__ See you at eight am. I took the motorcycle so you can take the car if you want. In the microwave, there's some bacon and there's bread and cream cheese in the fridge. I got up early and did some grocery shopping.  
_

_ - Jack_

I looked in the microwave and sure enough, there was bacon. I opened the fridge and was greeted by shelves stocked with food. I silently thanked Jack before helping myself.

* * *

When I finally got to Rudy's office it was 8:00._ Yes, I made it on time._

I saw Jack sitting in a chair across from Rudy. I took the empty seat beside him and set my bag down.

"Now that you're both here not arguing, I need to summarize the events last night." He looked at both of us. Jack stiffened when Rudy looked at him. Rudy stared at him for a long time. They seemed to be in a mental conversation. I decided to break the silence.

"Are you going to explain to us" I looked at Jack. "Or explain to me what happened or are you just going to intimidate us." I stated.

"Right," Rudy cleared his throat. "Instead of explaining, we're going to watch a little video that was sent here from Bobby."

Rudy stood up and walked to one of the book cases lowly mounted on the wall. He removed some of the items on the book case and pressed a button. The wooden board slid out of its place and revealed a special black DVD player. The wooden box next to the shelf opened to reveal a 50" flat screen t.v.

The DVD player was specially designed for self destruct videos that held important cases or information. The DVD player scans for a identity code and it scans the person's fingerprint. Due to this DVD player being in Rudy's office, only Rudy's fingerprint will work.

Before they used this technology, the agency spent a great amount of money replacing the DVD players. They also invented a much more expensive self erase messages. These were went to a agent's phone or a regular DVD player and it won't damage the electronic device.

Rudy waited for the DVD to load and on the screen came a video of Bobby Wasabi.

He said "I hope Rudy has gotten Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford." The DVD paused by itself for a moment to scan our faces. Whenever this happens, it's usually incredibly important. The DVD than continued "Greetings to you all and good morning." It paused again.

A robotic voice said "Please activate sound proof walls."

Rudy hit a hidden button and there was a soft sound making it's way from the ceiling to the floor. Then there was a quiet thump indicating the sound proof wall was down.

"Scanning room for sound proof walls." The robotic voice said "Scan complete."

The video continued. "Now, I have been informed that you had a unexpected visitor last night." A photo of a figure with a mask appeared. "I'm sure Mr. Brewer recognized this figure."

I looked over at Jack who stiffened at the mention of his name. I turned my attention back on the screen.

"However, I'm not sure if Ms. Crawford recognizes this figure." Bobby continued. "To ensure your safety, I have given Rudy the task of moving you out of the agency. I have been informed that this arrangement has been made."

_Why wouldn't anyone just tell me who this dude is!_

"Ms. Crawford, you may be confused at who this mysterious man is and I assure you will figure it out eventually. I am giving Mr. Brewer the permission to tell you who it is when he is ready."

_Oh great, now I'll never know._

"If you are not aware of what is happening well into the mission, I will arrange a meeting and tell you in person." Bobby said.

_How does he know this stuff. Am I predictable? I can't be, I'm one of the best agents here._

"Look at this as an opportunity to gain each others trust. I will give you more information as the mission goes but for now, you are dismissed." Bobby finished.

I heard a popping sound and the screen faded to black. Rudy got up and pressed two buttons. One to hide the t.v. and another to 'remove' the sound proof walls.

Rudy escorted us to the door. "Be careful the next few days." He said before closing the door behind him.

I looked at Jack still processing the information. Wow, that was a lot to take in.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent at the agency's training center. We also took a tour of our 'new' school which we start the following day. We said goodbye to our friends, even though we were going to see them in school, and walked home.

When me and Jack get home, Jack went straight to bed. I washed up and made something to eat. I realized Jack had nothing in his stomach since breakfast and so I got out a tray and loaded it with pasta, onion rings, different vegetables, and chicken. I figured he might be thirsty so I grabbed a bottle of water.

Going up the winding stairs with a tray stacked with food was a balancing act. I almost tripped on the last step but I recovered just in time.

I stood outside of Jack's room and set the tray on the bench beside his door.

_Should I knock? Maybe he's asleep. But we're trained to be light sleepers. He'll be tired. What if he's mad because I woke him up._

These thoughts raced around my head for a good ten minutes. I finally gained the courage to knock on the door. I heard some shuffling and the door opened to revealed a very messy Jack.

"What" he snapped.

_I knew he'd be angry with you!_

I looked at me then added "Sorry, just tired." I nodded gesturing to the tray of food.

"Thought you might be hungry" I responded

"Thanks" He said smiling. I got the tray and put on his desk by the door. I tossed him the water bottle and exited the room. "Wait," he said before I disappeared down the stairs.

"What." I asked turning around to face him.

"Come here." he said

"You sound really creepy. Like my personal stalker."

He laughed. "How do you know I'm not."

_Wow, he's actually being nice and not being difficult. You know, no witty comments after everything you say._

I have to admit, he's not as bad as I thought.

"Kim?" he asked. I realized I was lost in my thoughts

"Yea?"

"Come on, I want to ask you something." he said. I walked back up the stairs. Being careful that I didn't trip on the last stair.

Apparently he noticed me cautiously going up the stairs.

"You tripped before?" he asked

I didn't answer, just shook my head. Jack thought this was funny.

"Sit down." He said motioning to the bench.

"What's with all the commands."

"Just sit."

"Yes your highness." I mocked curtseying slightly.

"Don't start an argument." he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bench. As I sat down he took a deep breathe and asked me a question I didn't want to answer.

"Why do we hate each other?"

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy and**

**Message from me!**

**I won't really update for awhile cause I want to finish My Cliche High School first so that's why I'm giving you a longer chapter.**

**Guess who the mysterious person is. People who guess the name correctly get a shout out.**

**Give a background or relationship to the team. Like brother, cousin, old friend... ect.**

**Review ;)**

**~1ilovecheddarcheese 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Our story

**Thank you for the reviews and so I think I'll give the chapter update now.**

* * *

Kim POV

"Why do we hate each other." Jack repeated. I sat their stunned. "You don't have to answer." He said after. I still didn't move. "Hello? Earth to Kimberly!" He said waving his hand out in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do we hate each other." He repeated quietly.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Remember what." He responded.

"Do you want to know?" I asked

"Kinda. I thought about it and you've never really been mean to me. Other than the occasional disagreements." He explained. "I just want to know what started the 'rivalry' between us."

"Okay." I took a deep breathe.

* * *

**It shifts from voice over to actual flashback.  
**

**_Voice over_**

"We were friends when I first joined the agency. You were like a big brother to me. One day, Rudy had an important mission for us and because we were the two best agents, we were sent to complete the mission. The mission also helps us with our teamwork. Do you ever wonder why we always work well together on missions? Or why Rudy always picks us for team missions?" I asked.

"No why." He asked.

"We worked really well together. We were the perfect team. But that one mission changed everything." I began

**_Flashback_**

I walked into Rudy's office to find you sitting across from him.

"So what's the important mission" I asked excitedly.

"Let's watch the video Bobby gave us." Rudy replied going through the security process.

"Hello Mr. Brewer and Ms. Crawford." Bobby started. "This is the ultimate mission. This will test your trust and teamwork. The mission is to find this diamond." A photo appeared. The diamond was huge and put in a white gold box. The box was decorated with pearls and other precious jewels. The diamond laid on a blue silk fabric.

"Why is it so important?" I asked. As always, Bobby somehow knew what we were going to say.

"You might ask what this is important or what the point of the mission is." Bobby said. "This jewel belongs to Mr. Brewer's grandfather. It was given to me to be protected. I sent it to be held under lock and key in the mountains of Alaska. This does mean you will be doing some traveling."

"My grandfather!" Jack asked, confused.

"Yes, Mr. Brewer's grandfather." Bobby said. Sometimes I think he's secretly spying on us as we watch these videos so he knows the right things to say. "You will be sent on a private jet tomorrow at eight am. Get a good nights sleep. The plane ride is just under three hours. Rudy will accompany you but he will not go on the mission itself. You may call him for help and backup in absolute emergencies." Bobby finished. The screen went black and I heard a signature popping sound.

"What do we pack?" I asked

"The usual." Rudy replied. The usual were emergency supplies or other stuff that we can't live without. Like regular everyday clothing.

Jack and I headed out of Rudy's office. We took our separate paths to our rooms.

**_Voice over_**

"So? What happened next." He asked eagerly

"Wow, whoever it was, was right. You do get impatient." I said laughing softly. Jack's smile turned into a frown.

"Never mention him again." Jack growled.

Knowing that this probably wasn't the best time to joke around, I continued with the story.

_**Flashback**  
_

When I got back to my room I packed. The last thing I brought was a small bracelet.

The following day me, Jack and Rudy were at the agency's airport. That's right, we have our own airport! Just as the clock struck eight, the door in front of us opened. I got on first because Jack insisted 'ladies first.' He can be such a dork. When we were all safely boarded the plane, the doors closed and sped down the runway.

I took some time to see what we all brought. Jack had two backpacks and two medium sized suitcases. I brought two medium sized suitcases, a backpack and a small shoulder bag. Rudy, who wasn't even going on the mission, brought two large suitcases, a large backpack and a large 'satchel.' I rolled my eyes at Rudy. Jack saw this and smiled.

I fell asleep in the reclining, plush, cream colored seat. I woke up to Bobby's voice saying five minutes until landing.

The plane landed safely in the mountains near one of the agency's buildings. **(IDK what it's called) **We took a helicopter to the main building.

When I entered the main building, I took a look around. Bobby was rich and so he wanted to make all the buildings look different on the inside. Each building was special and decorated to fit it's surroundings. For example, due to the fact the base in Seaford was the HQ and it was the first building Bobby designed, it was the biggest and the best. It had the best technology and quit a few things were painted green with a few blues and reds. There were also posters of Bobby. As well, Seaford was situated by the sea so there was one large wall of windows over looking the ocean, the beach and our dock.

The Alaska base was fit in a mountain. It was wide at the bottom and pointed at the top. Large glass balconies were everywhere. At the very top were hidden helicopters used in case of an emergency. The floors were made of marble and off to the side was a glass elevator. Everything was painted egg-shell white, green or brown. Jack and I have only been to a couple bases around the world. This was one of the more creative buildings.

Rudy gave us our rooms. We set out to search for the diamond tomorrow.

**_Voice over_**

"Then what happened!" Jack asked

"I'm getting to that." I said laughing at his childish ways. "Do you have to interrupted me every time I tell you the 'day' is over?"

"Fine." He said pouting "Just continue the story."

"Okay" I responded taking a deep breathe before continuing. "So the following day..."

**_Flashback_  
**

The following day we got went to see Ty, the Alaska base headmaster. **(I bet I sound really dumb but I have no idea what you call people!) **

"Hey Ty," I said

"Good morning." He replied "Have a seat." He said gesturing for us to sit down. Just then Rudy barged into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Rudy said. He glanced at the digital clock on Ty's desk. "Right, I set my clock thirty minutes early so I wasn't going to be late."

"Congrats Rudy." Jack said "You're on time." I giggled silently and Jack smirked in my direction.

"Anyway," Ty continued clearing his throat. "Bobby informed me of the situation. You will be taking a helicopter. Where the diamond is kept is near civilization so try not to make anything explode. If you do, keep it within a mile please." He said. "Rudy will be in the area about a mile away. Just warn him before making anything explode. In emergencies, there will be a helicopter for a quick escape." Ty turned to a screen behind him. He clicked a button on a remote and a picture of a warehouse appeared.

"That's the building you're breaking into." Rudy said

"That's right," Ty said "and Rudy, let me do my job."

"Sorry," he responded.

"All of the equipment that is needed is in the helicopter." Ty said "It will take you to a valley a hundred meters away from the warehouse. You will go through the employee entrance and off to the right is a air vent. There is a map in the helicopter. Follow the air vents to the control center. Be careful, they've got the whole place under tight security."

"Got it." Jack said

"Alright, let's move out." Rudy said

Right before we got into the helicopter, I gave Jack the small wooden bracelet.

"What's this for?" He asked

"For being the best best-friend in the world." I replied, he smiled.

**_Voice over_**

I paused looking at Jack who seemed in deep thought.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yea." He said shaking his head "Are you sure this actually happened? It sounds like a very nicely made movie." Jack said returning his attention to me.

"Our lives are practically a adventure tv show thing." I said jokingly.

"True." He said "Now keep going." he prompted

_**Flashback**_

We got on one of the helicopters and set out for our half an hour flight. Jack and I examined our equipment.

We each wore a light, thin, back jacket with many pockets and hidden weapons. We wore ear pieces and other communication devices on our heads. Our belts were equipped with tranquilizing weapons and a grappling hook.

I tied my hair up into a ponytail and headed to the helicopter's door. Jack slid it open and Rudy handed me a parachute.

"Three seconds." Jack said

"One" I said

"Two"

"Three!" Jack called out dropping into the air with me following closely behind him. For training we have to jump out of air crafts because it was an easy way to get down on the ground without being seen. Even though I've done it so many times, it gets a little nerve wracking. I starting to get use to it though.

As we descended into the valley, we pulled the string and drifted down onto land.

"Which way?" I asked

Jack checked his watch, also known as a GPS, a compass, laser shooter, radar, video communication device and when needed, a floatation device. They somehow packed everything into a three by four, silver watch.

"North." He said pointing in a direction.

We walked for about five minutes reaching the edge of the valley. We were on top of one of the larger mountains surrounding the warehouse.

"Over there." Jack said pointing to a small square in the distance. We slid down the mountain. How? You might ask? Well, our shoes can act as hovercrafts. We can walk on a thin cushion of air. It's helpful when sliding down grassy hills or walking over mud.

As we made our way closer to the warehouse, some people began to appear. We hid behind vehicles and piles of boxes. We tranquilized everyone who saw us. After about twenty minutes sneaking around, we made it the the employee's entrance.

Just like Ty said, there was an air vent. We grabbed our grappling hooks and climbed up to the air vent. Jack kicked it open and we slipped in. Jack checked his watch which he loaded the map onto.

I followed Jack through endless twists and turns when he finally stopped.

"Okay, we're here." He whispered. I nodded and looked into the room. The diamond was sitting in a cardboard box on a desk.

"So I go down and grab it and..." I was interrupted by the door opening.

A large man dressed in a brown suit entered with another large man with security written on the back of his t-shirt. We listened closely to their conversation.

"When do we leave boss?" The security dude said.

"We need to get this on the plane as fast as possible before they send agents to get it back." The boss said

"Okay." He said grabbing the cardboard box and heading out the door.

The boss waited for the door to close before opening a file cabinet. "Those BDA agents can't resist a giant diamond." He said turning around and walking out the door carrying a file filled with what looked like diagrams.

_**Voice over**_

"Oooooo, intense moment!" Jack said

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Do you want to hear the story or not." I whined

"You just want to tell the story." He responded

"Well I can stop talking and you will never know what happened." I paused "At an intense moment too!" I said getting up

"Wait." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling back onto the bench. "I'll shut up for the rest of the story."

"Good." I said "Now where was I."

_**Flashback**_

"Now what!" I asked when he left.

"We just have to sneak on the plane, grab it and go." He replied

"This mission is harder than I thought." I whined

"Well let's not sit here and wait for them to leave. Come on!"

We retraced our steps, er, crawls and got out of the warehouse. We managed to get onto the plane before it took off.

"Perfect timing." I whispered as the doors closed.

"Before we get the diamond, let's figure out why they want it."

"They said it would pay for something from the BDA."

"But what?" He asked

"Look" I said pointing to a box. "Here's some of those diagrams." I sifted through the drawing and realized they were dangerous weapons. My eyes scanned one of the drawings. The weapons were expensive, that's why they would pay for it with the diamond.

"Crap!" Jack yelled under his breathe. I looked at the sheet he was holding. It was a diagram of a giant plane loaded with bombs and other machinery.

"If we don't save the diamond, they can actually build this stuff and destroy..." I didn't have any words to describe the damage they can do.

"Let's go find the diamond." He managed to say after a few seconds of imagining the possibilities and sacrifices. We made our way around the plane. I was surprised we haven't taken off yet. Just then, I felt the engine start. _Spoke too soon. _

"This way." I said guiding us to the left. The cardboard box with the diamond was in front of us.

"Freeze!" A voice boomed. The room was tall and open so the voice resonated through the room making it sound scarier than intended. We spun around with our hands up in defense. "Who are you." The guy asked pointing a gun in our direction.

"No one that you should be concerned about." Jack replied cockily.

"Tell me now!" The guy said again. I gulped. The guy was focused on Jack. I looked at him he smiled. I nodded slightly and backed out of the guys view. As soon as I 'disappeared' I grabbed a tranquilizing gun and shot him.

"Come on!" I said grabbing Jack. We raced over to the diamond and headed out of the room.

"Hey! Stop!" Other guards yelled. I quickly secured the diamond in a small pocket. We ran through the plane trying to find an exit. Jack pulled me around a corner and dragged me into a room with an door.

"Stop!" Someone said. _So close! _"What do you think you're doing?"

Jack spun around and backed up to the handle of the door. I tried distracting the dude.

"Nice plane." I said

"Don't play games with me." He said "Tell me where you came from."

I laughed "Well this is awkward" I said.

"How so," He asked

"Well, I think even you should know where we came from." I explained. "Well your parents decide when to have a child. We have parents and when they..."

"Not that!" He screeched. At that exact moment, Jack grabbed my arm and swung the door open revealing the sky.

"We gotta go." He said grabbing me as he fell into the cold air the second time that day. I faintly heard the guy barking orders. We finally got to the ground thanks to our backup parachutes.

"There!" Someone yelled. I looked up to see an army of guards racing towards us.

"Let's go!" I said detaching myself from the parachute. We ran as fast as we could. Some guards got tired of running after awhile but thanks to our training, we were still really far ahead.

"Here." I said dragging Jack through a large alley. We made some turns here and there to try and lose the guards. "This way!" I said quickly jumping over a pile of thin wooden logs. "Watch out..." I started but Jack didn't react fast enough. He slipped and fell on his head. "Are you okay?" I asked

He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I called Rudy and a minute later, they were at my side helping Jack into a helicopter. We went back to the base and I handed Ty the diamond. I rushed to the medical section of the building.

Rudy walked out. "He's waking up. Go see him."

I pushed open the door to see Jack with a few bandages. "How ya doing?" I asked softly.

"I'm good. Two questions," I nodded asking him the continue. "Who are you and what happened." My face fell from the smile as soon as the words left his mouth.

The nurse walked in. "He hit his head pretty hard. He has amnesia. He'll get his memory back but you need to jog his memory." She said.

**_Voice over_**

"The entire team tried to help you get your memory back but for some reason, you couldn't remember the fact that we were friends. Donna, the girl that we went to school with two years ago, she told you that we were enemies so you can be friends. You couldn't remember anything so you believed that was true." I finished

"Wow, I'm sorry." He responded

"It's not your fault." I said smiling. "Do you believe me though?"

He walked over to a drawer into his room and took out the bracelet. "I wondered where I got this." He said "Plus, the story is just crazy enough to be true." He said smiling. All I could think was, _I have my best friend back._

**Sweet huh, was gonna stop here but I want to end with a cliffy.**

* * *

The next day we didn't even fight once. I think we're actually becoming friends. As we were walking out of Phil's after dinner, the mystery guy came out in front of us.

"Not your girlfriend huh?" He asked

"What do you want Kai?"

* * *

**There's the cliffy. (Insert evil grin here.) But I'll keep updating. I've changed my mind and I'm going to finish this story first.**

**Thanks to all your reviews, I'm going set a goal. I'm going to try and get 100 reviews. Not expecting all in one chapter though. Help me with that?**

**Shout out to guests, CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm and** **KyannA. Congrats guys, you got it! **

**Another shout out to swagmasterlol: I loved your idea of having it as Kim's dad. Unfortunately it would be easier to write with Kai as the mystery character. **

**Review and tell me what you think of their 'past.'**

**Wow! 3,000+ words!**

**~1ilovecheddarcheese  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's is he

_Kai? Who's Kai. _I looked over at Jack. He facial expression was plane and simple, angry.

"What do you want." Jack asked, calmer than I expected.

"Nothing yet." Kai answered.

"Then leave." Jack stated.

"With pleasure. I'm just warning you." and with that said, Kai disappeared into the shadows. _How does he keep doing that!_

"Jack? Are you okay?" I asked. His hands were in fists and his knuckles were turning white.

"Fine. Just fine." He said with a shaky breathe. "Let's just go."

* * *

After the encounter, Jack seemed to be in his own world. Even Rudy couldn't figure out why Jack was acting so strange. The day we start school came around and Jack still wasn't acting like himself.

I woke up early as usual. I did my daily routine. I ran down the stairs to see Jack making breakfast.

"We're going to be latte." He said handing me a bright red apple.

"I'll drive!" I called out grabbing the car keys and my backpack. Jack chuckled before getting into the car.

When we got to school, we were greeted by Grace and the rest of the team.

"Hey guys!" Grace said happily.

"Why so happy?" I asked. She skipped over to my side.

"He seems perfectly fine." Grace whispered.

"I know, all of a sudden, he has the urge to be normal."

"Did you figure out who Kai is?" She asked

"Not a clue." I said. I looked at Jack, he seemed okay but something was bothering him. "Let's get to class."

I dropped my bags off at my locker before heading to class with Grace. As I entered the classroom, I was greeted by Donna and her posse.

"Oh look, it's Seaford's loser and her best friend." said Donna. Her group of friends, more like servants who worshiped her, snickered.

"Whatever fence face." I told her. Donna's smile turned into a scowl.

"I didn't have a choice." She said through clenched teeth. Donna recently got clear braces. It makes it less noticeable but not completely.

I smiled sweetly at her and plopped into a seat by the window. Grace sat down beside me. Throughout the class, I was thinking about how to ask Jack about Kai. Who he was, what he wanted, why Jack hates him so much. The bell eventually rang interrupting my thoughts. I scampered out the door trying my best to avoid another conversation with Donna.

After the busy school day, I went to the dojo. Jack and I were there first. I thought that this was the best time to ask. I made sure he was calm. Most importantly, I made sure he didn't have any weapons on him.

"Jack?" I asked. He turned around.

"What's up?" he said

"Who's Kai." I looked at him. He showed no emotion at all. "What did he do."

Jack took a deep breathe, "I guess I have to tell you sooner or later." I sat down on the mats waiting for him to continue. "Well..."

* * *

**Cliffy! Any way  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. Keep it up. Tell me what you liked or disliked or what I can improve on cause I want you guys to like it would make sense if I get some feedback from you. Please?**

**Thanks, **

**1ilovecheddarcheese **


	7. Chapter 7: Still unanswered

**So sorry for not updating!**

* * *

Kim POV

I waited for Jack to tell me who Kai is.

"Kai is my cousin. He liked to use his abilities for violence. As long as he didn't know someone, he wouldn't hurt them. As long as someone doesn't know him, he wouldn't do anything violent." Jack said

"So what your saying is that Kai is out to get me now. But he wasn't before?" I asked. He nodded "So that's why you didn't want me to know who he was?"

"Yup" He answered. He stayed quiet, then got up and left. There's more to the story than he's telling me. I can't force an answer out of him. Kai is his cousin.

* * *

I decided to ignore it. Ignore his behavior and wait until he was ready to tell me. However, the anticipation it killing me. I want to know!

After a long week of public school, it was nice to relax at home. I thought about the week. I made some friends, enemies and someone made a special friend.

Donna. That was her name. She was rude, annoying and oblivious. She would follow Jack around like a lost puppy. One time, I saw her outside the boys bathroom. I supposed she was waiting for Jack. As one of the guys opened the door she looked both ways before entering. She came out a second later and leaned against the wall casually as Jack walked out.

Julie. That was one of our new friends. She was kind, sweet, and a total nerd. She's mainly Milton's friend. I even thought I saw them holding hands once.

Brody. I don't think Jack likes him very much but he's a nice guy. He's sweet, athletic and funny.

Just then, Jack burst through the door and stomped upstairs. I wonder what was bothering him this time.

* * *

**Two words, Writers Block!**

**I can't think of anything! Help!**

**Put your suggestions in the reviews or if you have a long suggestion, feel free to PM me.**

**I'm sorry for not updating...**

**Shout outs to: **

**ALEXIA WEASLEY KICK, KarateGirl77: Thank you.**

**dancemomsmariah: Thank you and sorry.**

**~1ilovecheddarcheese**


	8. Chapter 8: A new plot

Kim POV

I raced up the stairs to see if Jack was okay. I knocked softly on the door. No answer. I tried opening the door. Locked. I sighed in frustration. He'll tell you when he wants to. I told myself. Just be patient.

* * *

The following day, I entered the school with Jack. I looked around me. Everyone was staring. Know what happened. People whispered things I couldn't understand. People looked away when I caught them staring. I spotted Grace and went to ask her why everyone was acting so strange. As I started towards Grace, an angry blonde stopped me.

"Donna!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Move!" I said harshly.

"Is there something you want to tell us Kimberly?" She asked. I wiped the spit off my mouth before replying.

"Nothing that comes to mind." I said

"Really, not even anything non-school related?"she began, circling me.

"Nope."

"How about your living arrangement." She eyes widened but I tried to hide my thoughts.

"I live in a house." I said. Then added "Don't you?"

"Not where you live, but with who." she whispered into my ear.

"Why? Are you stalking me?"

"Why would I stalk you. If anything I would stalk Jack." Realizing what she said, she quickly added "Not that I am or anything."

"Mhm" I said. "You also don't dye your hair blonde." I smirked. She gasped and started looking through her mane. Examining every strand of hair. "Bye." I said cheerily skipping off, heading towards Grace.

Once I reached her, she bombarded me with questions and comments. I asked her to take deep breathes and talk calmly. She explained that somehow people figured out that Jack and I were living together. Then she told me how stupid I was for letting the secret out.

"I didn't tell anyone!" I said exasperated

"Well who did." Grace asked

"I don't know..." Before I could finish my sentence, someone grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Grace, Kim and I have to get to class, right Kim?" The mysterious person said. I looked up and saw Lindsay.

"Since when was I your friend." I muttered.

"Since forever! BTW I did not know you lived with Jack. Let's hangout after school at your place. Oh we could also.." She continued but I zoned out. I just gave occasional smiles and nods as we walked to class.

For the rest of the days, girls that used to hate me began asking me to be their friends. Girls that used to hate me are also known as girls who have a huge crush on Jack. Girls who have a crush on Jack are also known as the entire student body. Not including the guys of course. But some of them are jealous of the attention Jack gets. I saw Jack in the hallways a few times and he looked like he wasn't bothered by the at all.

At lunch I sat with him and Grace.

"Has anyone asked you guys why you are living together?" Grace asked.

"Come to think of it, no." I answered. "How about you." I directed my question to Jack.

"Huh?" He asked

"Has anyone asked you why we're living together." I repeated

"If they did, I wasn't paying attention." He shrugged.

"Well we should come up with an excuse." I said

"But you should talk to Rudy first." Grace added. "He hates not knowing what's going on."

* * *

We decided to go talk to Rudy right after afternoon sun was burning hot so it was nice walking into a air conditioned building. The school's air conditioning had recently broke, thanks to Jerry. So we had fans to cool us off. The only thing it did was blow hot air around.

Jack knocked on Rudy's door. We heard him yell "Come in!" before entering. I sat down on the leather chair. "What's up." He asked. "How's the whole living thing working out."

"Good. Except for one thing." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Some people from school found out that we're living together." Jack explained.

"Everyone from school knows about it." I corrected.

"Well they're going to find out eventually. So what's the problem exactly?" Rudy questioned.

"The problem is that if they ask us why, what do we say." I replied.

"You tell them it's not a big deal and that the arrangement is temporary and that you were forced to by your current guardian. Then walk away." He said

"And you think they'll accept that answer?"

"That's the only explanation and that is all you're telling them." Rudy said sternly. "Got it?"

"But..." I began

"Yes Rudy, we got it. Right Kim?" Jack stated.

"Fine, sure, whatever." I said giving him a look of annoyance.

* * *

I walked into the bright auditorium. There was a special announcement the whole student body just had to know. I sat next to Grace just as the lights went down. Our principal walked to the center of the auditorium with a microphone in hand.

"As you all know, our school has a charity event. Every year we make tons of money to help the less fortunate. This year, we will be hosting a special night filled with music, live performances and amusement park rides." The principal paused to let the crowd of students whisper among themselves. "I hope you will all volunteer to help set up, clean up and participate in this event. You are all dismissed."

After his announcement the students departed the gym. Each student was making plans for the night. I waited with Grace until more students filed out before exiting the gym. As I entered the hallway, something caught my eye.

"Come on." Grace said

"Wait, I thought I saw something." I replied

"Well we have to meet everyone else at Phil's." she whined

I ignored her and pulled her through a set of double doors, out to the back field. I heard quiet voices in the alley filled with dumpsters. I gestured Grace to come forward and we crouched against the wall, hidden.

At first, I couldn't make out the sentences but I heard a few words. "Money...problem...investigating..." It didn't take too long to realize it was Kai.

We quietly reentered the school. "What's wrong?" Grace asked when we were safely inside.

"We have to find Jack." was all I said. We raced down the halls and exited the school from the main doors.

Jerry greeted us with his car behind him. His smile dropped when he saw us. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Can't explain, have to find Jack." I said hopping into his car. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

I sat in front of Jack. I had just told him what I heard and my hypothesis. "What do you think the BDA are up to."

"I'm not sure. But if they were at the school, it probably has to do with the money they're raising. Maybe to make weapons? I don't know. We just have to watch out." He said. I nodded and took a sip of my smoothie.

Just then, our mission pods lit up. A message from Rudy.

_Guys, a message from Bobby. Come quick._

What now.

* * *

**I know, forever no update. And this chapter isn't very long either. I just never feel like typing so I never get this done.**

**No excuses for the late update. **

**Thank you for the ideas. As you can see, I included some.**

**Shout outs: Fufucuddleypoops, JanuaryWords - Thanks for the ideas.  
**

**MAHOMIE4LIFE, Horse7899 - I might put your ideas later on in the story.  
**

**KarateGirl77 - Thank you.**

**With that said, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Greenland

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**LoveShipper**

**Jabbawockeez - ABDC**

**dancemomsmariah**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**KarateGirl77**

**Fufucuddleypoops**

**swagmasterlol**

* * *

Kim POV

We entered Rudy's office expecting to watch another video by Bobby. But instead, we faced him in person.

"Greetings Jack and Kim." He said.

"Uh, greetings?" We answered.

"As you may know, Kai has joined in the plan. You must be alert at all times."

"I really don't understand why they are after only us." I interrupted. "I have had enough confusion and I need answers now!"

"The reason you two are the main targets is because, well, they need your fingerprints."

"Our fingerprints?" Jack asked. "But why."

"To open a room."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are after the diamond." Bobby said. Jack stiffened looked at me.

I suddenly had a flashback to that day where Jack lost all his memories. I don't want to be reintroduced to him again. It can't happen. The BDA must have wanted to continue creating the weapon. They still need the money, they needed the diamond.

The next day, we boarded the plane. But instead of heading to Alaska we were on our way to an island, a part of Greenland. Why are all our missions in the cold deserted areas of the Earth.

The trip brought back unwanted memories. I shivered.

"Are you cold." Jack asked

"Um..."

"Here," He said handing me a blanket.

"Thanks." I whispered. Curling up in my seat, I looked through the window. We were flying above all the tiny islands. Soon, we descended onto the cold tundra.

We dragged our bags behind us into the warm heated building. We got our rooms and met Rudy and Bobby in the lobby to discuss a mission plan.

"If you guys are in trouble, split up. It won't open if they have one of your fingerprints and not the other. If this happens, call us for backup. Got it?" Rudy stared at us intently. We nodded our heads slowly and went to get into gear.

Before I could disappear into my personal change room change room, Jack held me back.

He spun me around to face him, and stared at me. "Well are you gonna say something?" I asked impatiently. "First, we gotta change and get on a helicopter. Secondly, you're kinda creeping me out." I looked down at my feet as I shuffled from side to side.

"You're worried that I'm going to lose my memory again." He finally said.

"Well, only if your not careful. But I mean come on, I'm not worried." I said trying to sound normal.

"Mhm..." Jack said pushing open his change room door.

"Maybe just a little." I said

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself." He said closing the door behind him.

"I just don't want to lose you," I whispered, then added, "again."

* * *

I stared at the tall concrete building in front of me. The building was approximately three stories tall. Originally, this building belonged to the BWSA. But now that the BDA had taken over, it was difficult for us to get in. We were hidden behind some boulders, scanning the building trying to find an unguarded entrance or just a way in.

"Aren't there any windows?" I snapped.

"Windows are not needed on a facility that is used to keep something under lock and key. The only people here are guards." Jack answered

"In other words, we have no way into our own facility."

"There are, just hard to get to without being seen."

"There aren't any guards on the roof." I said observing the giant cement block that contained the priceless diamond.

"That's cause they can't get up onto the roof." Jack said. I looked at him blankly and utterly confused. Don't these people have 'flying contraptions?' Reading my mind, he then added. "Easily. There is stuff that explodes if some thing lands on it and weighs more than 30 pounds. You can't avoid it."

"I'm still confused."

"Do you want to explode, then start a fire, and set the entire island on fire, and need to use all the water in the gulf of Mexico to put it out."

"But the gulf of Mexico is connected to the ocean and... Oh, I get what you're saying."

Jack nodded and moved from a sitting position to a standing position. "If there aren't any windows and we can't go up then..." he trailed off.

"We're stuck and need to blow up a wall?" I suggested.

He looked at me oddly and shook his head. "We can't go through or up. So the only other direction is"

"Around?" I asked. He pointed at the ground. "Oh! Down! I get it. Sorry I can be a really stupid blonde sometimes."

"You're not stupid. You were just thinking about more complicated plans and what happens when we get inside. Everyone blanks out from time to time. Even me." He smiled.

"Wow! It's so reassuring that you can be stupid sometimes." I laughed.

"You should smile more often. You look pretty when you smile. Maybe that's why I didn't like you before." He commented as I tried to hide my blushing.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject. "How do we dig all the way over there. Besides, you forgot about the concrete floor."

"That's why we have secret tunnels my friend." He rested both hands on the back of the boulder and pushed. I didn't bother hiding my amazement as he slowly revealed a small door in the ground.

"How do you know this stuff." I asked clearly surprised. First, he just moved the boulder by himself and second, because he found a secret entrance into the tunnel system. The _secret _entrance.

"I do my research." he boasted. "And Bobby told me in case we needed a way to get in."

"Why in case."

"He didn't think I could move the boulder." He kneeled next to the door and pulled it open revealing a ladder. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand and helped me down the ladder. For the second time today, I had to hide my blush. Luckily, the tunnel was dimly lit.

When he reached the floor, he took my hand in his and escorted me through the faintly lit corridors.

"What's so secretive about these tunnels if they just lead to doors." I whispered.

"They don't lead to doors." He replied leading us around a corner and to the end of a hallway. He pointed to the large air vent situated at our feet. "All the tunnels lead to the air vents."

I got down to my knees and crawled into the tight space. Jack whispered instructions every time we got to a turn and soon, we were above a meeting room. We could see Ty talking to Frank and Kai.

"I heard that they were coming today." Ty explained "Kai, you need to stay unseen because you're our backup."

"Seriously? I practically did all the work and now you're leaving me to be your backup plan? I am destroying Jack no matter what you say!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Ty said patting Kai on the back.

"Can I destroy Kim?" Frank asked.

"You won't last a second." Ty confirmed. "Okay, get into your positions. We have to get both of them to access the diamond."

"There are so many of them, what are we going to do?" I asked. There was silence. "Jack?"

"I've got a plan. But it involves going up." he replied.

"Going up? Up where? There's the ceiling and" I mentally face-palmed "the roof."

* * *

**No excuses, I'm sorry. **

**I didn't get many reviews but I'm thanking all of you who did review. Please review, even if it's criticism, cause then I know if you still like this story.**

**Next chapter I'm planning on being the last chapter. But it may be kind of long so maybe I'll split it into two chapters.**

**So, what do you think will happen next? Will they succeed? Or was this all a dream and Jack wakes up after hitting his head. **

**I promise there will be KICK. I know I said that a long time ago but I don't want it to be just KICK. There was some KICK in this chapter and I'm going to add more KICK in the next.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
